


An Old Start to a New Understanding

by BluejayKouhai



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Boys in the Park, Jealous Charlie, Kissing, M/M, Protective Charlie, fun times, still bad at tags, zach is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluejayKouhai/pseuds/BluejayKouhai
Summary: Charlie, Alex, and Zach hang out. Charlie is jealous about Zach and Alex's kiss, and want to know more about it.
Relationships: Charlie St. George & Zach Dempsey, Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey & Alex Standall
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	An Old Start to a New Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Charles Standall for the idea. Also if they were to get married do you think Charlie would take Alex’s last name or do you think Alex would take Charlie’s? Or do you think they would hyphenate? I personally think they would hyphenate, mainly because Alex Standall St.George has a nice ring to it, but tell me what you think. I also wanted to do something a little different with this topic, because I know that some other people did it as an intimate moment between Charlie and Alex, but I feel like a little spin never hurt.

Alex never thought that he would ever be happy, but life just likes proving him wrong in so many different ways. Alex is getting ready to hang out with two of the people who means the world to him. After Alex gets dressed he lays on the bed waiting for them to pick him up. Scrolling through Instagram and just trying to waste time he hears the doorbell ring. As he came down the stairs he could see through the door who it was. 

“Hey dude. You ready?” Alex hears as he opens the door. Alex smiles just seeing the two in front of him. Both Charlie and Zach were leaning on both sides of the door frame looking right at Alex with adoration. Charlie because he thought that Alex looked adorable, doesn’t he always. Zach because he knew that they would make it through high school alive and there they were soon heading to college. Alex never knew that he could be this happy, but that’s the world, some of the best things are unexpected. 

“Yeah let’s go!” Alex heads out the door, with the two putting their arms around his shoulders. Once they get into the car, Alex looks out the window like he has done many times before. “You know I don't think us three have ever hung out together.” Alex looked to his left and in the back seat to get answers from Zach and Charlie. They both pondered a bit, but couldn’t think of a time. 

“I think you’re right. The only time that us three have been together was that one time in the alley.” Charlie shuffled around a bit after Zach had said that, thinking about that time because it reminded him of the information that he found out that day. Charlie has been meaning to ask Alex about it, but just never found the right time to do it. 

The trio didn’t exactly know what they were going to do, but they enjoyed each other's company none-the-less. They eventually arrived at a park. Both Zach and Alex knew what had happened at this park. This is where it all started for them. They both looked at each other for a second, but decided that the past isn’t going to be a barrier in their way anymore. Charlie noticed the quick glance that they gave each other. Charlie felt a little ticked off that Zach knew more about Alex than he did. He knew that Zach knew Alex longer, and that he shouldn’t feel this way, but that doesn’t stop him from feeling it. 

They all go to a nearby bench and just look at the play structure in front of them. Surprisingly there is no one else around, but they all enjoyed that there was no one else. Zach was the first one to say something. “Hey, we should go play on the playground.” Zach had a little excitement in his voice, as if he was a little kid. 

“Zach we’re not little kids anymore.” Alex leaned back a little more into the bench

“Come onnnnnn.” Zach grabs Alex’s hand and drags him off the bench. Alex doesn’t protest and continues to let himself be pulled to the play structure. Zach drags Alex to the top of the play structure.

“So Alex,” Zach says wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “How is your and Charlie’s sex lives?” Alex is flabbergasted by the sudden question. Alex is a little red, and looks at Charlie who is looking at his phone. 

“Non-existent. I just don't think I’m ready.” Zach looked at Alex with a questioning look. “I mean we make out and stuff, but like we haven’t gone past that…I don't know why. He’s just so nice. I just want him to rip my clothes off sometimes, but I don't want him to tell him because then he might feel obligated.” Zach knew what Alex meant. Alex got a little redder after saying that. 

“How about I help you with that?” Alex had no idea what Zach meant by that comment. Alex looked at Zach a little suspiciously. “How so?” Alex raised an eyebrow at his best friend. That was when Zach started to tickle Alex. 

“ZACH!! STOP!!” Alex was screaming between laughs. Zach had a nefarious smile as he continued until he knew that he got Charlie’s attention. Charlie looked up to see Zach tickling and touching Alex all over. This made Charlie a little mad, but Charlie just thought that he was overthinking everything. 

Zach knew that he had Charlie’s full attention at this point. So before Alex was able to react he pushed Alex back down the slide, knowing that he wouldn’t have enough time to stop him. Zach slid down right after, which caused them to fall off the slide. Zach landed on top of Alex pinning him to the bark below him. Their faces were extremely close for comfort, but they both weren’t uncomfortable except for the bark that was poking against Alex’s arm. “Zach, I hate you sometimes.” 

“We both know you love me, but you’ll thank me later.” Charlie had ran up to them helping Zach up, a little aggressively, and basically pulling Alex up into a hug. Zach sat on the slide watching as Charlie was almost strangling Alex in the hug. 

“Charlie I’m okay you can let go of me.” Charlie shook his head at this squeezing a little tighter, before letting go. Alex could finally breathe and could see Zach giggling on the slide. Alex knew that he was right, but will never admit it. 

Alex needed to use the bathroom so he excused himself from the two. Zach and Charlie go back to sit on the bench. “So Charlie. You good man?” Charlie looked a little confused by the question because why wouldn’t he be good? 

“Yeah...Why wouldn’t I be?” Charlie tried to read Zach to see if he was getting at anything, but wasn’t able to find anything. “Nothing, it's just that you seem a little hostile.” Charlie was a bit confused, but started thinking about his actions and how they could seem hostile. “What do you mean?” Zach was amused by Charlie’s statement. Zach wondered if Charlie was seriously confused or hiding something much more than he thought. “I just mean that you were a bit aggressive back there, and don't think I didn’t see you growling at me.”

Charlie knew that he was caught. “It's just you are really close to Alex and-” Zach cuts him off. “There’s nothing going on between us, trust me. He likes you a lot.” Charlie still has a lot of doubts in his mind about everything that has happened. “Yeah but he kissed you and I just don't know.” 

“So that is what this is about? Me and Alex’s kiss? Have you not talked to him about that yet?” Zach was chilling out while Charlie was scared of admitting his feelings to Zach. “I guess. We haven’t talked about it because of Justin, and graduation and everything we never really got to talking about it. And it's just you have known him for a long time and you two are close and I just...I don't know.” Charlie continues to ramble really fast needing to take breaths in between everything. 

“Dude calm down. We’re close, so I can tell you, you have nothing to worry about. But since your brain seems to be going haywire, what do you want to know?” Zach really wants Charlie to stop freaking out about him and Alex. “What do you mean?” Charlie asks with genuine confusion. “I mean about the kiss. What do you want to know?” 

Charlie knows what he wants to ask, so he does. “How was the kiss?” Zach was amused by the question, and thought about lying, but thought that telling Charlie the truth would probably ease his mind better. But the fun he would have if he did lie. “Like I said before it was a good kiss.” He could see Charlie getting a little uncomfortable when his boyfriend’s best friend says that his boyfriend is a good kisser. “Like you’ve kissed Alex, you can justify that.” 

Charlie knew that Alex was good at kissing, but that wasn’t what he was jealous about. He wanted to know if Zach could pleasure Alex in a way that he couldn’t. Charlie was a bit nervous but at the same time a bit jealous thinking that Alex had kissed Zach. “He is good, but like...I don't know how to put it…I want to give Alex everything, and I don't know if I am able to or-” Zach was done with Charlie’s rambling, and kissed him on the lips. Charlie was beyond shocked, but after a second he realized that “damn it was a good kiss.” Zach pulled away completely unphased by what had just happened. 

“Damn dude, no wonder Alex is into you.” Charlie starts blushing a bit until something pulls him out of his thoughts. “You two seem to be having a good time while I was gone apparently.” Alex stared at the pair with his arms crossed. Charlie starts freaking out thinking about all the ways that Alex would want to break up with him after what he just witnessed. Zach just lays back more and watches the show unfolding before him.“Shit, shit, shit, Alex I swear it's not what it looks like. I was jealous about your kiss with Zach, and we haven’t talked about it, and Zach said it was a good kiss, and I wanted to know if I could give you as much as Zach, so he kissed me. Wait Zach kissed me.” Zach and Alex start laughing at Charlie rambling.

Charlie stops freaking out and is more confused than anything to see Alex laughing instead of yelling at him or storming off. “Charlie it’s okay. You were jealous and you wanted to experience both sides first hand.” Charlie stands up and wraps his arms around Alex. “I’m sorry I was jealous.” 

“Charlie you don't need to apologize. I know that we should’ve talked about it, it's just I never knew the right time to bring it up.” Alex nuzzled against Charlie as he held him. Zach joined in the hug also, but Charlie wraps his arms more around Alex trying to stop Zach from touching him. “You two are disgustingly sweet, but I am glad that you’re both happy.” Alex turns his head and kisses Charlie right on the spot. “I’m right here you guys. I don't need to hear the noises you two make while making out.” Zach pulls them apart much to Charlie’s dismay, and leads them to the car. Charlie pushes Alex into the back seat and starts to make out with him. Zach just sighs and puts on the radio knowing that he can’t drive with them like that. Now he knows both sides of that makeout session happening behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story. Just like my other stories I hope you comment ideas and suggestions for new works. After writing this Alex, Zach, and Charlie in a poly relationship would be interesting. I wouldn't have mind that in the show. What would their ship name be? St.Demstall? St.Stansey? Zharlex? Zalexie? Hope you have a great day!


End file.
